


My Sun and Stars, Moon of my Life

by OhHarold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Harry, Dothraki, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry is Daenerys, Harry’s bro is a dick, Khal Louis, Louis is Drogo, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Top Louis, khaleesi harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHarold/pseuds/OhHarold
Summary: Harry was used to the luxuries of Kings Landing and then Pentos but when his brother is desperate for the crown he is entitled to, Harry must be part of an arranged marriage to a ruthless Khal of a Dothraki tribe.





	My Sun and Stars, Moon of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> So yes hi, this is my first Larry fic! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also yes, this is heavily based off of GoT obviously but i’ve only taken a very sheer skeleton of Daenerys and Drogos relationship it’s not the exact same as the original! Hope you enjoy!

Harry watched as people looked sweltering around him, especially the maid who poured his boiled water from the bucket to his bath. He wasn't cold by any means, nor hot but he had a desire to step into the heat of the bath. He stepped towards the water only to be called by his brother back towards him.

"Harry, you are no longer a boy and that now means you must help me. You are my little brother, my beautiful little brother," Gemrys slid Harry's robe from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Harry flinched slightly, unsteady with his brother's unpredictable actions, but pushed to remain motionless, not even covering his nudity. It would be futile to protect his modesty, knowing if he did his brother would just push his hands away.

He was certain his brother's words were probably important but he was hardly listening as Gemrys, tugged at a wayward curl in his hair before sliding his cold hand down the side of his naked body. Goosebumps dappled his porcelain skin as his brother's fingers danced across his hip.

"You are the perfect present, my child. You have an adult's body now, you must use it to my advantage," Gemrys smirked, uncomfortably and looked Harry's figure up and down, "Prepare yourself for this afternoon, you need to be nice and clean because there is no room for error. Understood?"

Harry only stared quietly, not realising he was meant to answer, his brother preferred him quiet and obedient.

"I said, Understood?" Gemrys growled, grabbing at the young boy's jaw and forcing his head to nod, "You do not want to anger the Dragon do you, brother? No? I thought not."

Gemrys practically threw Harry's head away from himself. He grabbed him by the waist, pulling him tight against his taller statute. He looked into Harry's eyes and the younger could see the warning behind the stare - the look that told him, he has no control, that he was just a pawn in the ceaseless game of thrones.

Gemrys turned Harry's body around with his plastered against his back, making him face the bath and the window that showed a view that spread onto a neverending horizon. One arm held Harry's upper body to his chest, his forearm tight against his windpipe, the other snaked down to hold his hip, much to close to other areas.

"Mark my words, Brother," he whispered, "the history books will write that today is the day, my fight for my inevitable reign began." Gemrys left Harry's body so fast, it made the young boy unsteady on his feet.

He felt numb, knowing that his existence was not his own. His feet walked and his mind dragged after it. The bath visibly steaming at a temperature that would peel the skin off the bone yet he stepped into it without a thought. It felt like a humble warmth to him.

"Master Harry! You can't it is too hot!"

He ignored the shocked maid, allowing his full body to sink into the heat, allowing the water to wash over his shoulders and neck until he fully submerged himself.

☆☾

Harry waited patiently on the steps of the estate. His brother complained about the lateness of his future betrothed and as every minute ticked by the grip he had on Harry's shoulders became tighter and tighter.

"How dare he make me wait? I don't care who he thinks he is, I am the Father of Dragons and the rightful heir to the seven kingdoms, I want him here. Now!"

"The Dothraki are not known to be punctual, your highness."

Much like the rest of the household, the servants and such, Harry watched the quiet road in front of him, waiting for the moment to see the infamous Khal he'd heard so much about. When wandering the market a mere few days ago, people apologised to him over his fate. Their sorries were fully sincere, the same which people gave when they sent a son off to war. Of course, Harry had read at the library all the books which detailed stories of Khal Louis, painting him as the never bested warlord. His brother called him a savage but still coined him as 'the greatest killer of our time'. The Dothraki were ruthless people and the particular Khalasar Harry would be wedded into was known as the most violent, victorious and merciless, leaving no doubt to the reason Gemrys was trading Harry's hand in marriage for the loyalty of a Dothraki army that he may call upon when he wanted to take the Iron Throne and rule the Seven Kingdoms.

The joint sound of the thundering of horses hooves and his brother's sudden grip on his side brought Harry out of his thoughts. His eyes squinting at the sun that rose over the horizon. The sound was soon joined by the visual of hundreds of horses galloping towards them. Harry's heart started beating wildly, sure that the horses would not stop and clatter into him. He tried to take a wary step back but his brother forced him to stay still, right into the target line.

Harry watched as people jumped out of the way of the galloping Khalasar. His nerves growing stronger at every second, not stopping even when the horses broke their speed and stood still a metre or so in front of him.

The population of Pentos stared in wonder at the foreign characters that had invaded their streets. Like Harry, they noticed how different they were to the surrounding patrons. The Khalasar wore thick leather, unlike the soft fabrics he recognised. Harry's clothes were the complete opposite of the heavy materials of the Dothraki. His lavender silk was barely opaque enough to cover his modesty, the thin fabric clinging to every curve and dip of his body.

Khal Louis's horse thundered before Harry, the man sitting high above him making him feel immensely small. His betrothed stared at him, his eyes surveying and assessing. Harry waited for approval, staring back but received nothing in return. Khal Louis called out to his Khalasar in their language, words Harry did not find familiar, before they took off, out of the city gates.

"Where are they going?" Gemrys gasped, "he didn't say anything! Well did he like him?"

The translator, Cormeron, looked towards Gemrys explaining how if the Khal did not like Harry, they'd bloody well know about it. The young boy sighed in relief at the retreating army. His heart was thumping out of his chest, fear being the most prominent beat.

Gemrys began walking away with the translator and expected Harry to follow, which he did, very much like the stray dogs that roamed the streets of Pentos.

"When shall I expect my army Cormeron? The Seven Kingdoms are mine and I am not one who likes to wait."

"Gemrys, my rightful King, The Dothraki will reward you when their stars align. They are very dependent on their old ways but worry not the day will come. I would not be surprised that once the marriage is complete the stars may align quicker than they actually do! Once he has his Queen he will be much more cooperative I'm sure." The large man chuckled.

Harry was walking obediently behind, listening to the conversation. He finally built the courage to speak, "I do not want to be his Queen, Brother. I want to go home."

Gemrys turned around sharply, marching quickly forward and appearing mere centimetres away from Harry's face, their noses could touch if Harry bounced onto his tiptoes. Gemrys grabbed his chin tightly making the younger boy looked him in the eye, "Home? and how do you expect we get there dear brother? Magic Carpets? No. I need an army to take back the Seven kingdoms that are mine! You are his queen now, you will obey him and in return, I have the army. Quite honestly I'd let his whole khalasar fuck you, all 400 men, if it meant I could have my throne. Understood?"

Harry nodded in fear. Whilst others would believe his brother's words to be ones of an exaggeration, Harry knew better. He knew that Gemrys would quite happily pass his body around like a mere play toy for the Dothraki Khalasar if it meant he would end up on the Iron Throne as a result.

"Good. Now go rest my little boy. You'll need all your strength for your wedding night tomorrow."

☆☾

Harry donned his silver robe. The fabric once again was translucent almost. He lacked the ability to be embarrassed by now he reckoned. He did, however, enjoy how it clung onto his hips and bum, carefully outlining his waist. The ringlets of hair framed his face as he looked on himself in the mirror. His skin was pale, almost like porcelain, a stark contrast to those of Pentos and the Khalasar he would marry into. Two dragon tattoos rested under his collar bones and poked out of his robes. He stared at them, reminding himself, he too was of dragon's blood and to be as brave as he could in these troubling times.

As a child he dreamed of an elaborate wedding, he pictured it however in Kingslanding, definitely not on the cliffside above the raging sea just outside the Pentos city walls. He could hear that the festivities had already begun as the afterparty was underway. The ritual performed to bind Harry to his new husband Khal Louis was completely unrecognised to him and he knew now he was to sit beside the man as gifts were to be presented to them. A handmaid he vaguely recognised lead him to his seat, elevated higher than the mass of the people in the field.

Khal Louis sat still, facing his people and not making a noise, occasionally smirking in reaction to something. Harry followed his eye line watching as carriers, like himself, were mounted by the men, their body's practically on full display. He knew the Dothraki people were not as civilised as he was used to but sex in public, at a wedding no less, seemed ghastly. He thought that was the worst of it but then men fought each other until death to win the right to fuck the carriers. Harry gulped, swallowing to reduce his nausea as he watched a man's stomach to be sliced, his innards falling just before his body followed and landed on the bloody mess. He tried not to react; the strict stare from Gemrys taught him not to.

The young boy readjusted how he sat, his eyes flicking to his new husband now and then. He was pleased as he saw gifts were beginning to arrive and to be placed in front of him - it was a good distraction from the shocking reality that was now his new life.

A man of Dothraki heritage gifted a box of poisonous snakes, making Harry's skin crawl but the Khal nodded his head in approval. Fear was evident on his face but he was unsure if it was due to the reptilian creatures or what awaited him after the sun had gone down and the gift-giving was complete. Next followed a gentleman who seemed to be from kings landing and Harry couldn't help but sit up slightly straighter, his face vaguely familiar to the boy.

"Khaleesi, I am Liam of house Payne, I served under your father the Mad King, now it is my wish to serve under you. I also brought you a collection of books, the histories of your noble family. I thought you may find enjoyment and familiarity in them along your travels with the Khalasar."

Harry took comfort in the familiar accent, taking the books with great gratitude as he watched Liam stand to the side as if taking his role to protect him had started instantly. Harry's eyes occasionally got distracted by the 'festivities' that occurred still unsure when he would get used to the over-sexualised and violent environment but then something more important than anything else in that moment arrived.

Cormeron stood as two Dothraki men placed a large chest in front of Harry. The lid was swung open revealing three eggs, one green, one blue and one red. They were beautiful, almost had scales running down their shells. Harry could not remove his eyes from their beauty. He lifted one as Cormeron spoke, "Dragon eggs Khaleesi. Turned to stone over the years but they remain as beautiful as they always were."

Harry thanked him, but he was transfixed by the dragon eggs. He felt the strongest attraction to them, a sense of need. He ran his gentle fingers over the grooves and patterns, loving the weight of it as it rested in his palms.

Disappointment lay in his gut as Khal Louis stood. He knew he was to follow his husband even if it was not spoken in words to him. The boy reluctantly put down the egg he held with the uttermost delicacy as fear spread across his body once again. As Louis walked through the crowd, the people split apart forming a walkway. On shaky legs, Harry followed.

A sense of anxiety washed over his body as the crowd closed the divide behind him, sealing off the entrance of sorts. It made him feel trapped like he couldn't run even if he was allowed to. Harry watched as the Khal walked in front of him, the muscles in his back rippling with every movement. He took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gemrys walking parallel to him on the other side of the crowd, reminding him that this was all for his brother. His thoughts were swimming fast, his body was no longer his own, it had not been his for a long time. First, it belonged to his brother as a bargaining chip, now it belonged to Khal Louis to do whatever he pleased with it.

The crowd split ahead of Khal Louis, revealing a white stallion of such grace and beauty. Its hair fell in ringlets much like Harry's own and its eyes reflected his emerald ones - the rarest horse Harry had ever laid eyes on.

Harry tentatively reached out to touch her mane as Louis held her bridal. The young boy could feel his brother's presence behind him. "She's beautiful," he addressed Louis, before tilting his head to his brother, "how do you say Thank You in Dothraki?"

Gemrys chuckled, "there is no way to say Thank you in Dothraki. Now, make him happy brother." his voice sounded stern yet sickly sweet. His eyes held fire but not one of a dragon.

Harry heard movement so looked back towards his betrothed. The Khal moved towards him and Harry could not help the wobbling steps he took away from the intimidating man. He rounded on him until Harrys back bounced against his horse. The Dothraki warlord reached out making Harry's heartbeat louder, hooking his hands under the boy's arms, lifting him and placing him on top of the horse, their eyes stayed connected the whole time. Once the Khal was happy with how is husband was placed on his horse he rounded to his own, a dark brown warrior of a horse, he swung himself up with such ease almost making it seem effortless.

The Khal clicked his tongue and the two animals began moving. Harry's following obediently after. He listened as the noises of the crowd dissipated.

☆☾

Harry dismounted his mare as the slowed to a stop on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the crashing waves. Harry reckoned their noise was the only thing covering the sound of his heart beating loud out of his chest.

He didn't wait for his husband as he walked to the edge of the cliff to look out onto the water. The boy's body shivered and shook but he was unable to determine whether it was due to the cold breeze off the ocean waves or from the nerves building in his veins. The sound of the Khal dismounting from his horse and moving towards Harry made him step away from the edge.

He stepped forwards towards Louis. His hands were now definitely shaking with fear alone and he could not help the singular tear that fell down his face as the Khal stroke the back of his hand down Harry's porcelain skin. Harry was not scared of his husband, just intimidated; he was more worried that he would not be able to impress his betrothed, he was a virgin after all. Whilst his brother spoke of a few things to prepare the boy, the mainly consisted of allowing his husband to do whatever he likes as long as it secured the alliance for his brother's reign.

A rough knuckle trailed along his cheek, removing the tear and making him gasp in shock. "No." Khal Louis voice rung out against the crashing waves.

Harry turned his head to look at the man, "You speak the common tongue?"

"No." he replied, standing behind Harry and untying the knot in the fabric that held Harry's robe to his body. His dress now hung loose, the wind picking up and making him shiver.

"Is no the only word you know?" Harry asked boldly, the first act of confidence he'd had that night. His husband stood in front of him but did not answer this time. His bright blue eyes staring back at Harry contrasting against the black war paint around his eyelids.

They did not break eye contact as Louis removed the broch that was the last item holding Harry's coverings to his naked figure. There was a clang as the brooch hit the floor, it was shortly followed by the silent puddle of fabric that was his robes.

As the Khal looked his body up and down, Harry felt a strange wave of confidence rush over him as the first smile he'd seen from his husband appeared. His pale porcelain-skinned hand reached out to touch the defined muscles of Louis's pec and up over the traditional Dothraki tattoos that sat just below his collarbone. Louis mirrored him, stroking over the dragons that adorned the top of Harry's chest.

He gasped as his husband wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his naked form towards himself. The Khal gave him a soft kiss, the first they'd ever shared, the delicacy alien to what Harry had seen before. Harry could feel himself become hard, not the first time it had happened but he knew it would be the first time something would be done about it. This was to be the future love of his life, he knew he'd grow into it and right now all he wanted was to please the man.

The younger boy placed his hand over his partners. Making sure he maintained eye contact, he pushed his husband's hand down his side until his fingertips reached the crest of his bum. It was all that was needed for Louis to take it further, his finger tapped at Harry's lip which he took into his mouth ensuring they were good and wet. Harry knew he was pleasing his husband when a small grunted moan left Louis' lips.

The older man pushed Harry down to the floor so he was onto his hands and knees on the dusty cliff's edge, facing the sunset. He distracted himself with the sight of the flaming sun, the familiar calling of fire comforting him, relaxing him for his husband. He zoned back in when Louis's hands gripped at the slight pudge of his hips and began thrusting deep into Harry. The newlywed's moans were almost drowned out by the sounds of the crashing waves at the bottom of the cliff. Harry's fingers dug deep into the dust of the floor. His porcelain skin flushed red. His body tightened around the Khal, both of them crying out as they reached the peak of pleasure. Louis releasing into his husband and Harry's cum mingling with the red dust on the floor.

Khal Louis pulled Harry back to his chest until he was sitting in his husband's lap. Their chest was rising and falling heavily. Harry tired quickly, his head falling back onto Louis' shoulder allowing his husband to kiss and nibble at his neck. Harry smiled in bliss knowing he had pleased him.

☆☾

Harry had been two weeks with the Khalasar since his wedding night and his only friendship seemed to be forming with Sir Liam. It probably linked to the fact that they had common childhoods and memories of Westeros that they could reminisce about. Nothing much had occurred in a fortnight; Harry's riding had not improved greatly despite spending more time on a horse than on his own two feet and his marriage was still seemingly just for business. He and his husband had been intimate many times since the wedding night but that tended to be it. After a long day's ride, Louis would finish up his Khal duties and controlling his Khalasar only to return to their tent and bed Harry with little (read zero) romance and just simple biological instincts. It baffled the young boy occasionally as he had dreamt of love-filled marriages with intense passion and amorousness. He knew they had the potential to reach that level of intimacy, but Louis was a fearsome man of great strength and seriousness.

Harry tended to reflect on these long expeditions as he felt he could not constantly bother Sir Liam and he definitely did not want to exchange words with his brother who had been nothing but forceful and impatient since the marriage. He wanted his end of the alliance to immediately be upheld but the Dothraki were not known for the haste and time keeping and therefore he became more restless each day.

"My Khaleesi, are you quite well? You look rather peaky and pale." Sir Liam observed, causing Harry to nod weakly.

"I think I may be fine Sir. An incredible nausea has just washed over me, I assure it is nothing serious and it is not like I may stop a whole Khalasar just to take a break." Harry felt the sweat drip from his hairline, and he allowed his eyes to flutter shut so he could not see the gentle bobbing of his horse that resulted in a seasickness of sorts. His hand rested on his stomach, trying to rub soothing circles.

"Well, why not? You are married to their Khal. If you want a break, you can request one and they will obey. Just ask them to stop and they shall."

Harry frowned in disbelief almost. He was not aware of his immediate power and allegiance, but he nodded, knowing it must be done if he did not want to empty his stomach in front of his Khalasar.

"Nakho, qafat," Harry called out as loud as he could, he was thankful that the few words he'd picked up in the foreign language consisted of stop and please. The call passing down the ranks, even his horse slowing to a stop. If he did not feel so ill, he may have been impressed by his command. The Khaleesi slid off his horse, stepping off the path they had made and into the long grass where it was cooler than direct sun and hidden from the ranks. A small thanks passed his mind that he now wore the traditional Dothraki leathers than the silks he was used as they could not stick to his skin with sweat.

Moments later he was forced to kneel and throw up in the shadowed grass. He stayed on his knees a few seconds longer to let the sickness pass, before he clambered back to his feet. He felt immediately better once the nausea had dissipated.

He lent against the trunk of a small tree; his ears perked up with the rustling of the tall grass. The young man didn't have to turn around to know it was the impatient and entitled stride of his older brother. It still shocked him when a tight grip on his bicep yanked him hard enough backwards to through him to the floor in front of his brother.

"How dare you command me!" Gemrys growled looming over Harry, his face was red with anger. "I did not want to stop, yet you commanded it. I am your King you do not tell me to do anything. Understood?"

Harry just stared back, his version of defiance. Gemrys raised his hand to strike his brothers cheeks but as he lifted his arm a whip caught his wrist and pulled him onto the floor. The young Khaleesi gasped, looking over to the source of his saviour. It was just a random Dothraki rider, someone he vaguely recognised by face but no further than that. He nodded to them in gratitude. Sir Liam appeared aside the rider, quickly going over to help the young man off the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!" thundered Gemrys as he stood but the Dothraki man just yanked the whip again causing the 'king' to fall to his knees.

Sir Liam restrained his chuckled, "I would not anger the Dothraki m'lord. It is not wise to agitate their Queen."

Harry was led back to the Khalasar. It surprised him when he came out of the grass only to find Louis waiting to lift him back onto his horse. He smiled as the horses began their parade again.

☆☾

Harry stared down at the floor rather detached from what was going on around him. He only came out of his stupor when one of the young beautiful slaves told a story that had the other in giggles. He smiled as not to offend the charming boy even if he did not understand what was happening around him.

"What is your name?" he asked in the common tongue, in hopes that the man recognised the language and was not solely a Dothraki speaker.

"Zayn, Khaleesi. That's Niall." He smiled as he painted up Harry's arm with beautiful flowers and patterns where it hung dry out of the bath the rest of his body was soaking in. His accent was familiar which was shocking, Harry had believed him to be of Dothraki decent.

"You are not from around here, yet no one questions your ease of presence. You speak better Dothraki than Sir Liam who has been with the Khalasar for many years now. How?"

"Well, Khaleesi, I was born in a whore house in Kings Landing and therefore learnt the trade at young age. But it was a dull existence, so I crossed the seas in a small boat as a stowaway. But as we reached the shores the Dothraki pillaged the port town. As the captain of the ship did not recognise me, he assumed I was a worthless part of his crew and traded me for his freedom. Ultimately It worked out well because I have never felt freer than I do as part of this Khalasar. Plus, I get to look after you and you're so kind, so I enjoy it very much." Zayn moved onto Harry's hair as he spoke, braiding in various plaits to align with his husbands, "Pleasing the men here as well is much more fun than back in Kings Landing. They like how different I am than their 'boring' women who never do anything than lie there. They like my unexpected skills."

Niall had started blushing alongside Harry but spoke up anyway, "it is true, they do like the difference."

"Really?" Harry asked sitting up properly paying more attention to the man, "but it'd be different with Louis, he's the Khal, He would not want me to step out of turn."

"But the Khal did not marry a Dothraki carrier. He married you, the exotic dragon from across the seas. I'll teach you all I know, well maybe not all your body may not be able to be as crazy as you could get in bed."

"I don't understand, what do you mean 'my body'?" Harry stood from his bath allowing Niall to help him out and dry him off, careful of the drying paintings running up his biceps.

Zayn dropped the plait he was in mid-construction of to round Harry and stand in front of him, Niall courteously moving to the side. His brows were furrowed, and he looked up to the taller boy through his lashes. Zayn smiled then big and bright.

"what is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"You are with baby Khaleesi." Zayn announced softly, placing his hand on Harry's small, flat stomach. The boy gasped looking down to where his helper's tanned hand contrasted against his porcelain skin just imagining how there was a small child waiting to grow. Harry slid his hands around his stomach with a smile.

"Now I can teach you how to please your husband by teaching you the language and the ways to pleasure him, but I do believe with this baby you will make him happier than anyone else ever could," Zayn spoke as Harry nodded in agreement.

That night Harry followed Zayn's instructions. At first, Louis had been wary of the change but after they both reached climaxes that they had never expected. Harry couldn't believe that sex so passionate existed but now he never wanted to leave their marital bed. So Zayn was right about the sex and speaking the language after Harry invited Louis to bed in Dothraki. Zayn was also one hundred percent right of how happy Louis would be when that evening Harry told his spouse that they were expecting a baby together. As Harry lay in the arms of his husband's warmth, he thought about how amazing his marriage actually was and that he did not want to cross the seas with his brother to King's Landing, he wanted to stay with Louis forever. 

☆☾

Harry couldn't help but stare at his husband who was staring back at him smirking with a challenging twinkle in his eye. He danced with Zayn and Niall in a fashion that in King's Landing would be considered vulgar and uncivilised but the most freeing and fun feeling that he'd hardly felt before when remaining poised and collected was a must in society. They were celebrating the pregnancy announcement after Harry had proved his worth as being a capable mother to the new born stallion nestled in his stomach.

He yipped and sang with the crowd, laughing and allowing himself to be flung from dancer to dancer. The fire crackled in the middle of the circle, lighting everyone's faces with a warm glow. He paused from a moment when he caught his husbands' eye again. He bypassed the fire to settle in the lap of his partner. Louis grabbed his chin, pulling Harry's face to his own to plant an amorous and passionate kiss on his lips as his palm cupped the small swell of his Khaleesi's bump.

"My sun and stars," Louis whispered as he pushed a loose curl from Harry's face to behind his ears.

"Moon of my life." The young boy replied between kisses; his hand wound tightly in his husband's hair. Their love could be seen by all as their hunger increased for each other. The Khal's hand gripped Harry's thigh, pulling his whole body closer so there was no space between them.

Harry wanted his husband more than anything. He had joked to Zayn this morning that the pregnancy had caused for Harry to feel horny ninety-nine percent of his time. The rest of the Khalasar had recognised their new behaviour, allowing them hours alone in their tent without disruptions.

Harry stood from his husband's lap, holding Louis hands as he stood so he could pull him from his chair. They crossed passed the dancers, Niall and Zayn giving cheeky nods and a wink. They exited the communal space leaving the Khalasar to enjoy each other's company alone.

"Harry!" Someone screamed causing the young man to turn and squint to the darkness. With a few steps more, Harry's eyes adjusted to see his brother storming towards him.

"Brother..." Harry said before turning to Louis and instructed him to wait for him in their tent in Dothraki, but Louis denied his request. Harry stepped away from his husband and towards his brother.

"What do you need?"

"What do I need?" Gemrys chuckled spitefully, "I need my crown, you uncivilised child. Your husband promised me an army for your ass, bit of a duff deal on his part but he does not need to know that. Now where is my crown, talk to your animal on a leash over there and get me it."

"The Dothraki do not work on your timetables brother. They will uphold their end of the bargain when the sky stallion deems it the right time." Harry argued, trying not to be too offended by his brother's harsh words.

"I do not care for their false religions. Get me my crown."

"No." Harry shouted back at the same level as Gemrys spoke. He turned on his heel to walk back to his husband when his arm was grabbed spinning him around again, a small knife pressed to his throat. He tried not to gasp in fear and surprise knowing the movement of his neck could cause injuries.

From his side, the Khal stormed forward no weapons in hand, but he managed to dislodge his husbands from the arms of the offender. He easily overpowered the so-called dragon, forcing him to the ground and when the man swiped his knife slicing the smallest cut in the bicep of the Khal, Louis snapped. Squeezing the hand of Gemrys until it almost broke, forced him to drop the knife. He was dragged in front of the full Khalasar back to the site of the bonfire. The music slowed and the dancers watched on as Louis dropped Gemrys' screeching body onto the fire, holding him down until he stopped all movements.

Sir Liam ran over to Harry to check his emotions, but the Khaleesi stood still. He was not upset or crying, quite the opposite actually he was almost smirking.

"He was no dragon." Harry said as his husband took his hand, walking away from the Khalasar a final time that night.

☆☾

Harry caressed his bump in two hands as he sat cross-legged at the edge of the cliff. He could hear the bustling of the Khalasar raging in the distance. It now gave him the overwhelming feeling of comfort and peace; they were his people now, his family. The quiet crunch of boots on the red ground perked Harry's ears but he did not open his eyes, trusting that it was someone he knew.

The person sat beside him and rested their calloused hand on the Khaleesi's soft knee. Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the hand, the familiar tanned skin contrasting his porcelain white. He smiled, looking to his husband's face. Harry was forever grateful to Zayn who'd taught him the full Dothraki language, being able to speak to his betrothed had strengthened their bond by miles.

Louis cheekily pushed Harry's hand away from his bump to hold the baby bump himself, only to have his arm playfully slapped in retaliation. The Khal grabbed his husband's wrist in mid-flight of going in for another slap. Harry giggled as Louis pulled him onto his lap, making the younger boy wrap his legs around his waist.

Louis' hand pushed at the small of Harry's back making him arch it into the Khal's chest, the round bump pressing against Louis's hard abs. Their lips met despite Harry's smile making it harder to kiss however the smile faded as Louis rucked his hips up into his husbands.

Harry whimpered as he rocked his hips down breathing hotly into the crook of the elder's neck. A shrill neigh from back at the camp that sat a field away from him, made Harry gasp. His hips stopping their movement and his eyes darting over to make sure no one was sat watching their intimate movements.

"They are too far away, my sun and stars. Focus on right here, this moment." Harry's eyes locked back on Louis'. He would never normally risk something so out in the open, but his husband's eyes oozed pure trust and he knew that Louis would never put him in a position of discomfort.

Harry allowed his hips to circle around, creating figure of eights that caused Louis' head to tip back and his mouth to fall open. Their gaze did not break, Harry thought staring could be awkward, but it was the opposite, it sparked his pleasure majorly almost as much as the potential of getting caught. Harry's whining heightened in pitch with every hip twist, a sob falling from his lips as Louis hand stroked his inner thigh following onto the space just above his dick but never where he actually needed it.

His mouth parted when Louis' fingertips grazed his shaft, calling out his name as his orgasm hit, painting white stripes onto Louis' chest. His head tucked back into his husband's neck as his breathing was heavy. His hands pulling at the strings that held Louis' leathers on his waist. He pulled at the fabric until Louis was uncovered, rubbing his hand up and down, his thumb swiping the head until the Khal growled into Harry's neck, nibbling at the soft flesh as his high hit him.

"Moon of my life," Harry said breathlessly as the shining sun beat down onto them. He lifted his head enough to place a kiss on his husband's lips as Louis stroked circles onto his stretched tummy.

☆☾

Harry heard a vague murmur in the night, waking him from his deep slumber. He half sat up, careful not to disturb Louis' embrace where his hand rested on his near-term bump. He looked around the tent but with no obvious reason to be roused from sleep, he pulled the furs higher up their bodies and snuggled back into Louis' chest, his head pillowing against his husband's bicep.

Harry had almost fallen back to sleep when the screeching of a horse jumped him back out. The couple sat up together, Louis grip around him tightened in an unconscious foot to protect his beloved. The Khal stood up, grabbing his leathers out of the trunk, pulling them up to cover his nakedness. He turned and wrapped the fur bedding around his husband to cover his modesty just in case. Harry held the fabric to his chest and threw an anxious glance to his partner. Louis replied by holding his finger to his lips.

Harry watched as his husband left the tent to investigate. He hated to admit it but he was terrified, he wondered if Louis was ever afraid but he shunned the idea knowing his husband was the strongest man he knew – emotionally and physically. The crashes and screams had Harry jump and get onto his knees, preparing himself for god knows what.

He had one immediate instinct – to protect his children. He held his stomach as he practically sprinted over to the other side of the tent. Opening the chest, he sighed in relief that his dragon eggs still lay snuggly in their box. He rested his hand on the shell, feeling content. Not the screams or clanging of weapons drew him out of his protective state of his children, he stayed with his eyes upon them constantly until. An unfamiliar sound that was all too close forced him to turn around. Standing at the tent entrance was a man in full armour, the kind you'd see across the seas in kings landing and definitely not in a Dothraki camp.

Harry leaned closer to his eggs, cupping his stomach in the process. The soldier just laughed at him, lighting the edge of the tent with fire. It quickly swallowed up in flames as the man disappeared. The young man jumped to his feet, closing the dragon case and tried to drag it to the edge of tent to save it. He screamed though as the fire blazed quicker, creating a ring around him, blocking him from all sides.

He didn't cry, he didn't feel sad, but one thing was for sure he was angry, and they had woken the dragon. 

☆☾

Louis crashed through the camp slaughtering anyone who was not of Dothraki decent. He was focused and merciless until he heard the familiar yell of one of the slaves – Zayn he thinks. 

"Louis!"

He slit the neck of the scum who raided his camp before he turned around to focus on the boy whose clothes were ripped, and blood was splattered on his face. 

"Your tent, it's gone up in flames, where's Khaleesi?" 

For eyes so bright and blue, Zayn swore they turned black as Louis looked towards the direction of where he left his husband. He fought his way past various people destroying everything in his path. His heart hammered as he fell to his knees in front of his burning home. His husband was inside but it was futile to enter; that many flames would destroy anything in its wake. 

Tears grew in the Khal's eyes, but he couldn't even be bothered to feel distressed that his Khalasar would see him cry for the first time. His Sun and Stars was perishing along with his own flesh and blood. 

The fighting began to cease as the Dothraki overpowered the men in the metal armour, but Louis paid no mind. It was unexpected when Sir Liam knelt down next to him, but it was comforting and consoling. It was almost overpowering when the rest of his Khalasar knelt beside him, following after the knight. 

They sat through the night. The stars being their audience. No one moved to do a single thing. They all sat in mourning of their beloved Khaleesi. The sun had just broken when Louis was finally able to stand. He turned to see his full following respecting him and his husband in such a way. He could see for miles above their heads and he began walking to the horizon away from the burnt remains. 

His sight was unobstructed until Niall, the young servant boy stood out of the crowd of those on the floor – the only child to break ranks. 

"Khal Louis! Stop. Look." 

The bowed heads of the soldiers all lifted quicker than a horse could neigh. Louis could not turn however a strange fear settling in his body, the first of the feeling he had felt in a long time. Niall smiled at him in reassurance, giving him the strength to brave the truth behind him. 

The smoke drifted away in the winds. A lonely figure sat perched in the ashes. Louis slowly stepped forward a look of curiosity plastering his face. 

When the sight was clear, it was obvious who sat in the rubble. Harry sat not alone but in his arms was the small pink figure of a new born, two dragons perched on either shoulder and a third rested on his ankle. The four children sat around their Mother, curious at the man who approached them but allowed him to enter the space anyway.

"My sun and stars," Louis said breathlessly as he knelt next to Harry, wrapping an arm over his shoulder as the other hand stroked the hair on his baby's head.

"Moon of my life," Harry replied as the green dragon nuzzled into Louis' cheek.


End file.
